a Letter long forgotten
by witchinhiding
Summary: Bill and Fleur clean out their attic and Fleur comes across an interesting letter...


A/N: Sorry – again- but this isn't betad so bear with me while I look for a beta :S

A letter long forgotten

Fleur discarded the last broken baby rattle onto the growing pile of rubbish and moved onto the next box.

"Every year you manage to talk me into helping you spring clean! How?" said a baffled Bill

"Eef I told you, I would 'ave to keel you! Non? Smiled fleur.

"What!?" exclaimed Bill alarmingly.

"Oh non, non! Eet ees a quote from ze muggle film we saw, James Bond, oui?" She quickly.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember that," said Bill, and under his breath he added "I fell asleep half way through." Smiling sheepishly he turned back to the over flowing box of _Weasly's wizard wheezes _that he was allegedly disposing of. Fleur chuckled and returned to the box before her. It was full of their memories together, the enchanted ribbon he had given her on their 1-month anniversary, and a golden bracelet set with rubies carved to look like cats, said to be worn by the goddess Isis herself. It was a very rare and treasured item that Bill had 'acquired' from one of his trips to Egypt. At the bottom of the box was a tin. It was engraved with her beautiful swirly inscription, it said _Bill's letters_. She smiled as she reminisced about all the letters Bill had sent her while she was in France. Every letter Bill had sent her, she kept, rereading them whenever she missed him. Thankfully things had been very peaceful since the war, and she had not had the urge to read them for a while.

She carefully lifted the tin from the box and cradled it in her lap as she removed the lid. At the very top of the pile of letters was one sealed envelope that she didn't recognize. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember which letter it was. It was addressed to her in Bills simple, messy handwriting, but fleur had never seen it so scrawled and urgent. Swiftly pulling out the letter from it's envelope, she noticed it was slightly crumpled, so she smoothed it out on her lap and began reading it.

_My dear, dear, belle Fleur,_

_If you are reading this then I am so, so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you when it matters, and when you need me. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you anymore, and I'm sorry that you still have to be around without me in this horrible time. But if you're reading this, then you still think about me, and miss me, and you're trying to keep hold of my memory. It means you love me. Always remember that I love you too, and I'll never stop loving you even now I'm dead. I think you were probably the first and last person I thought of in the last few minutes, because I can't picture anybody else in the world who I'd rather spend my last hour with, than you._

_Take care of yourself Fleur, live your life, but don't forget about me, never forget me, just don't try and stay with me in the past. Move on, and find someone, start a family, but promise me one thing: Talk about me, all the time, tell Victoire just how brave a daddy she had, that I did everything I could, to stay with both of you, and how it pained me to leave her with an incomplete family. Tell her everyday that I loved her, even though I will never get the opportunity to get to know her, I know that she will be beautiful, just like you, and sensible like Molly, and I hope that she has my ginger hair._

_I'll be with you always Fleur, in your heart. If things get really bad, I promise that I'll be watching over you, whatever I am to face after death, and I'll help you get through the worst of times like I used to. I'll never truly be gone Fleur, and I'll never truly leave you._

_Forever yours, _

_Bill_

Fleur's shaking hands tightened on the letter as a tear rolled down her cheek, and slid onto the page. She sniffed as a few more tears slid down her face onto the letter, smudging the ink.

"Fleur?" asked Bill tentively. He rushed to sit down beside her, his face laced with concern.

"What's wrong? He asked. Just then his gaze fell on to the letter that Fleur clutched tightly in her shaking hands.

"Oh," he said, "I forgot about that."

She began sobbing uncontrollably as more and more tears flooded from her eyes. Bill pulled her into a hug, cradling her against his chest.

"Shhh, shhh," he soothed, stroking her silver blonde hair.

"Why are you sad?" Asked Bill "It's just a letter, something I wrote in case I wouldn't see you again."

"I could 'ave lost you Bill! So many ozerz lost zeir lives, and you could 'ave too! Why did you write it?" sobbed Fleur.

"Because if something had happened to me during the war, then I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you without making sure you knew how much I love you, and how important you are to me. I wanted to make sure that you would remember that forever." Bill said fiercely. Fleur was quiet for a few seconds as her tears began to slow.

"Never leave me Bill." She whispered.

"Never." Agreed Bill. Fleur pulled back and started wiping the tears from her red puffey eyes.

"Urgh! I look 'orrible Bill, don't look at me!" she complained.

"You look beautiful to me." Said Bill. Fleur looked up and smiled. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

"I promise, I will never leave you, ever."


End file.
